Families Past
by Quacked Lurker
Summary: ATF What do people remember us by? How we interact with the world is just as important as the why. In honor of Memorial Day, a brief slice of Sarah and Chris Larabee's past, with the knowledge that those gone are not forgotten.


**DISCLAIMER: I, Quacked Lurker, own nothing. **_Though, I will admit, it is fun to find new sandboxes to play in—even if its based off someone else's changes to the real universe._ I don't know who directed or wrote Magnificent Seven (the Old West), but I've found I enjoy reading the Magnificent Seven (Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms) 'reality' and must take my hat off for Mog. (BlackRaptor net and Lady Angels [La] Library net)

* * *

The sun rose slowly. Long before it had climbed high enough to be seen from the valley, its light had already illuminated the small headstone near the ravine. Two men, brothers by pact and choice, stood silently as they waited.

The shorter of the two, at length, walked up to the stone and caressed the name inscribed on the tombstone. "I miss you, Sarah" he whispered, remembering how they met.

Behind Chris Larabee, Buck Wilmington bowed his head too as he let himself get lost in memory.

_17 years ago_

Chris Larabee, and Buck Wilmington, were laughing and joking around as they departed the ship _U.S.A Goldmine_. The had two weeks of leave time available and were going to use it to see the town. Both young men had no immediate family living—distant cousins they'd never heard of, perhaps, or old aunts and uncles that never saw eye-to-eye with the young men, yes, but parents and siblings, no.

At the first bar they entered, the two immediately turned around and left again. Buck led the unresisting Chris to yet another bar that had a better reputation among the sailors and locals.

Buck sat at a small table after ordering and waited for his drink to arrive. Chris grabbed a bottle and sat down, not even glancing at the label. Larabee took a swig and grimaced. Buck smiled and shook his head.

A group of women came in. By the uniform, they also appeared to be Navy personal. Buck stood up and abandoned his table-partner, as he approached and talked to the three women. Chris sat back in his seat to watch. His blue eyes sparkled when the youngest lady dumped her order on top of Buck's head and strolled away. Her two friends prevented her from leaving the premises, but they did move to one of the tables along the back-wall.

Buck retreated, and took his seat down. "Ah," he sighed, "They just need time to warm up to me."

Chris snorted. "No, I think they already know what they like, and it sure isn't one-liners." He stood up and approached the group. He held out his hand to the lady who'd lost her drink. "The name's Chris Larabee, and I enjoyed seeing my friend being deflated that way. Heaven knows he doesn't know how to take a hint." He leaned down as if to whisper. "I don't think he knows the meaning of the word 'No' either."

The lady in the middle, smiled. Her green eyes enhanced the expression on her face. She took the offered hand. "Sarah Harris, and these are my companions, Katharine McKinley and Stephanie Illych. Glad we could be entertaining."

Katharine and Stephanie didn't smile. Neither did they shift position to place Sarah behind them.

Chris smiled, "Well, in appreciation, may I buy you three a round?"

Sarah nodded before her two associates could say no. She giggled. "I think your friend is a tad upset."

Chris turned and held back a laugh. The expression on Buck's face was priceless. If you don't mind me asking, what ship did you deploy from and where are you headed?"

Sarah shrugged. "We just off the _U.S. Eureka _and are headed to my family's ranch." She pointed to her friends. "These two saw the photo of my brothers in my mail and want to meet Nicholas and Edward personally." Neither Katharine nor Stephanie looked ashamed. "When did you get in?"

Chris shrugged and slid a chair over next to the booth. "Today, aboard the _U.S.A. Goldmine._ Have no family expecting me home, so was planning on exploring the town and see the sights."

From the table in the middle of the room, Buck stopped scowling, and really thought. It wasn't often Chris hit off when Buck didn't but it did happen. Chris remained at the table with the ladies and continued talking while Buck was ignored and every time he came close, the four showed him away. Still, it was nice to see a real smile and hear laughter coming from his friend—especially since they'd become rare after the news of his sister's passing.

_Back in the present_

Buck Wilmington approached the marker. While there were no actual human remains beneath the stone, it was still referred to as a grave-site because of what it signified—the death of a beautiful woman who gave no quarter, and was just as full of life as Chris. While Sarah Larabee hadn't died in the line of duty, the fact she was a veteran wasn't diminished in the least.

Chris Larabee stood up and grasped Buck's forearm. "Thanks, my brother" was unsaid, but understood nen-the less. Buck nodded, glad to see that Chris was able to say goodbye without whiskey in his hands or stomach.

The two turned, and left the hidden marker behind; their burden lighter because they could share the memories of Sarah in life.

**

* * *

**_The names of people and places are made-up—or at least, used in a fictional way. If any of my military terminology is incorrect, please tell me how to fix it. Thanks._


End file.
